Centaur Love
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: While brooding during seventh year after the Battle for Hogwarts, Hermione Granger finds love and romance with Firenze the Centaur. Heavy adult scenes, smut, lemon, partial bestiality, Pairing: Hermione/Firenze, Centaur/Human smut
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Warning! This is basically a lemon after all the angst and brooding. It contains graphic smut (I think, at least) and some partial bestiality if that's what you count Centaur/Human sex as. There's no slash but still some pretty adultish stuff so unless you want to be traumatized for life, kids, don't read this stuff! Also, if you don't like, then don't read but please don't flame as that doesn't help anyone. It's posted just because I felt like writing this and is nothing super serious. So without further ado, I present you with my latest one-shot!

(Oh, I also don't own Harry Potter and the author is _still_ J. K. Rowling. What else is new?)

Hermione Granger heaved a sigh as she flew across the Quidditch Pitch to the Forbidden Forest. It was well past midnight and she was extremely grateful for the Warming Charm that Professor McGonnal had taught her shortly after their start of seventh year at Hogwarts. That's right. The Second Blood War was over and Voldermort, no Tom Riddle, was dead.

His lifeless body been publically thrown into the Veil of Death while the people cheered and tossed hats into the air (even pointed ones). There had been Orders of Merlin given out to the Golden Trio and the students and adults who fought at Hogwarts. There were more rewards, speeches and applauds.

Afterwards, there was a dance and a feast and then one hell of a party which was ten times better than the one that had happed for three days in a row after Harry defeated the worst Dark Lord of all time.

After all the hype and celebration died, the Ministry of Magic ordered Hogwarts to be rebuilt and a few new teachers were hired, especially one to replace Professor Binns who had been so shocked to hear of Voldermort's death and resurrection that he promptly vanished in a puff of smoke and was never heard of or seen of again (much to everyone's joy and amusement, even the teachers).

Old childhood rivalries (namely the infamous Malfoy-Potter rivalry) died out and was replaced with a grudging but mature respect for each other. Draco became a decent person and all the students who fought in the war had actually grown up some and were almost like adults in teenage bodies much to Hermione's gratitude.

Being Headgirl of Hogwarts was now so much easier. That's right! She was Headgirl and, of course, Harry Potter was Headboy. No one questioned their right to carry out those positions, not even Ron. He was too busy snogging Lavender Brown and making out with her even in public. That had been a tear-jerker for Hermione at first but eventually she got over it.

She knew they would never work. She was the bossy know-it-all bookworm and Ron was the athletic laid-back Quidditch junkie. He wasn't a prick or anything but they just stopped dating. It had happened (or rather stopped happening) after the night in which Hermione lost her virginity which was the very night after Harry killed Voldermort and Hermione had kissed Ron.

She had been so ecstatic at finally getting a boyfriend that they had started making out in the wild party that followed the victory of the Battle. Well, that and coupled with a few bottles of Firewhisky had lead to the two of them naked (each being equally drunk out of their minds, still being horny teenagers) and propelled into the closest broom closet. They had opened one only to find Harry and Ginny in it first which resulted in much blushing and giggling. Ron looked slightly angry but Hermione kissed him and pulled him away although now she regretted her actions.

They had leapt into the nearest broom cupboard and began humping like a pair of mating bunny-rabbits. Hermione was in pain although it ebbed ever so slightly towards the end. But before she could enjoy it, Ron came all over her (she had cast a protection spell Professor McGonnal told all the witches when they came of age) and cried out Lavender Brown's name instead of hers. Worse yet, his eyes were shut and there was a look of pure bliss on his face causing all drunkenness to fade from Hermione.

Instead, it transformed into anger.

They quickly stopped when Ron realized what he had done and he began apologizing profusely. Hermione simply slapped him sharply and left without saying a word, struggling into her cloak as she sped down the hallway her face in tears. Oddly enough, she had fled to the Forbidden Forest.

The woods no longer bore fear for her. Instead, she felt a kindred spirit to them after all they went through and that camping trip with Harry. Now she actually missed the peace and quiet they shared, however tainted it might have been with Ron ditching them when things got tough.

Why did it always have to be silly Ron?

He was such a dunderhead at times! But he was still their friend and Harry's first friend. Hermione had to admit she wasn't the most admirable of friends in the trio's history as her constant nagging and reporting almost lost her Ron and Harry's friendship. This was different but it was obvious that Ron still had a thing for Lavender.

Hermione realized that Ron would never change. He'd still always look to greener pastures and she simply had to accept that. She would never trust Ron again and probably hate him for a while, but she could at least act civil to him for Harry and the Weasleys' sakes.

So instead of plotting her revenge, she threw herself into her seventh year studies that followed a few months later and even convinced Ron and Harry to go although she had promptly dumped Ron. The boy didn't seem to mind though and (much to her initial annoyance) had run right back into Lavender's waiting arms.

Hermione had considered dating but decided against it since the boys at Hogwarts only saw her as a girl because of her role in helping Harry Potter defeat Voldermort. She was now basically considered to be the female action hero of the Wizarding World and she hated it. She put up with it though but put off dating.

Hermione guessed this must have been how Harry always felt and realized what a hard life he had. Perhaps there could have been something between them, a relationship maybe. But they were friends and it would be just too awkward especially after the Ron thing.

Speaking of which, they never spoke of the night again and found it hard to be around each other when Harry wasn't there. Harry wasn't blind but was battling his own inner demons and was being comforted by Ginny. It was too early to reopen all those old wounds and Harry didn't want to get into a fight with his two best friends over something that might or might not have happened between them.

Heaving a sigh, Hermione brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as the cool refreshing evening wind tugged at her playfully. She breathed deeply as her body relaxed on the broomstick (a real one, mind). She now understood why Harry enjoyed flying. Of course, it wasn't easy and she was still wary of it but had taken to flying as just one of the many things to occupy her school year with.

She was considered by many to be the 'Brightest Which of Her Age' and if she couldn't put aside her childhood fear of heights when she had faced down Dragons to Death Eaters and even Dementors, she realized it was rather silly to be afraid of a broom. Harry was overjoyed when she asked if he could teach her and did it eagerly. This even made things easier to be around Ron since he flipped as well and constantly badgered her with 'tips' and 'advice' about how to hold a broom.

If Hermione was any nastier, she would have made tons of jokes about it but held her peace and instead used this to her advantage to remain friends with Harry and, hopefully, renew her friendship with Ron since they would never be more than that. It worked and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find out how much fun it was to fly. In fact, she had even taken to the Quidditch Pitch herself a few nights.

Being the Head-girl and a famous War Hero, Hermione was basically allowed to do whatever she wished so long as it wasn't criminal and landed her in Azkaban. She wasn't granted another Time Turner though since they were all destroyed in the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Even so, she enjoyed the peace she had and was thankful that she had given up her childhood fears and moved on.

She smiled faintly to herself as she recalled the first time Harry had taught her to use a broom. Hermione had demanded that they both sit on the same one since it wasn't safe for her to be alone. Harry knew it was even more dangerous but didn't want to make Hermione mad so he relented. However, their first lesson ended with them crash-landing in a clearing on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

Thankfully, Hermione cast a Cushioning Charm at the last minute preventing any serious injuries, other than an injured pride on her part of course and a smirk on Harry's lips. Speaking of which, Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly realised she was nearing the exact same clearing. She must have been flying off-course while lost in her thoughts and heaved a sigh. She'd never hear the end of it from the boys!

Intrigued and feeling suddenly even more nostalgic, Hermione picked up the pace as she increased the speed zooming towards the clearing. In a few minutes, she landed and hopped nimbly off the broom falling lightly onto the souls of her heals. Heaving a sigh, she grabbed the broom and placed it on the ground since it had been floating in mid air.

Making sure she was alone, she sank to her knees and looked up to the stars that poked defiantly between the trees.

What was wrong with her?

Why couldn't she get a decent normal boyfriend like every other teenage girl? Why did she always have to be just the resident bookworm of the Hogwarts Library? Being a War Hero wasn't much good either since now most of the boys were too scared to even approach her.

Hermione's shoulders shook and her hands trembled. Tears sprang to her eyes. She fought them off but they persisted and soon she caved, releasing the floodgates of remorse and sorrow that plagued her. No longer able to restrain herself, she wept bitterly, her head low and buried in her hands.

Agonized sobs wracked her frame, the languish of them echoing throughout the forest. Suddenly, Hermione felt a presence near her and cast aside her sorrow. Her battle-trained instincts kicked in and she whipped out her new wand, pointing it square between the eyes of the intruder. To her stunned surprise, it was none other than Firenze the Centaur.

Seeing the look of shock and, oddly enough, pride in his own eyes, Hermione breathed a ragged sigh and lowered her wand slowly. Taking a deep breath, she put it back in her pocket (she was wearing Muggle clothes since it was a Friday evening) and clenched her hands at her sides.

"What are you doing here, Firenze?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth.

She did not feel like an audience right about now. She suppressed a pang of guilt to see a hurt look flicker in Firenze's brown eyes.

"Nothing unusual," The centaur replied calmly. "I was merely on patrol monitoring these outskirts. Because we eventually fought in the war after Tom Riddle was killed, the other Centaurs feared that the Ministry of Magic might view us as a threat or even an escaped Death Eater might come after us for revenge and to put us 'creatures in place'."

Hermione's eyes flashed angrily, but she was not mad at Firenze. He was a decent...err, person, and had even helped Harry with his nightmares from Riddle while he was their Divination Teacher. The only reason why Hermione attended those stupid classes was because Lavender Brown and the other gossip girls were constantly giggling about how he was 'hung like a horse.'

Being a girl, Hermione was naturally curious and faithfully attended Divination after that. She would then pleasure herself after class while alone to lurid images of Firenze 'teaching' her. But that was a long time ago, and Hermione had actually forgotten about it. Thankfully, the handsome centaur never found out but Hermione often wondered how the proud denizen of the forest would react if he did.

He had always been kind to her, so hopefully he wouldn't be too shocked and disgusted at her teenage antics. Suddenly, an idea sprang to mind and Hermione could not help but act on it. She had nothing to lose after all and knew full well that no "Mudblood" like her could ever get a job in Magical Britain no matter how many Orders of Merlin were heaped upon her.

Her pulse quickened and her breath hitched as she slowly stood up and dried her eyes. Firenze's brow furrowed and his tail swayed back and forth as the horse-half of him shuffled nervously.

"Miss Granger," He said thickly. "What are you doing?"

Hermione did not reply.

Instead, she sauntered closer and closer to Firenze, slowly unbuttoning her Muggle blouse slightly so that the handsome Centaur could see the hint of her cleavage beneath. His breath hitched and a devious smile spread on Hermione's face.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Firenze froze at the question, his eyes widening in shock.

Hermione struggled not to look disappointed. She knew it. There must be something wrong with her. Perhaps it was hereditary. Whatever the case, she knew that she would die an old maid and still a virgin.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I should go."

When Firenze did not answer, she choked back a sob and spun around eager to leave. She gasped from shock and confusion, however, when Firenze's strong hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist pulling her to a stop. Hermione's whole body tensed but she calmed slightly when Firenze's grip relaxed a bit, and hope flickered in her.

Her heart beat rapidly and her mind raced with doubts, worries, and even excitement as Firenze pulled her slowly but surely around to face him. Hermione cursed herself inwardly, hating how she was acting like a love-struck school girl asked out to the Prom by the most popular boy in school. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and opened them slowly as she faced Firenze.

The older centaur was looking at her nervously with a hopeful expression in his eyes. Where his grip had been hard and savage before, it was now soft and tender as if he was cradling something precious. Hermione felt like she would burst from anxiety. Did he? Or didn't he? Or... Her thoughts were quite quickly interrupted when Firenze moved his hand to hers and held her other hand with his free one.

He pulled her slowly towards him giving her ample time to break free but she didn't. She wanted to know, know if she was desirable. She didn't care how wrong this might seem to others. Hermione wanted something for herself for a change. She wanted to feel pretty, to feel loved and wanted. If it was with a centaur, then the world could go to hell while she shagged his brains out!

"Hermione Jean Granger," Firenze said softly, with a look of utter adoration in his eyes. "You are the most stunning and gorgeous woman in the entire world. That was why I agreed to sign up as Divination Teacher in the hopes of being near you. That was why the Centaurs eventually fought against the Death Eaters since I convinced them to in the hopes of fighting for you. I might not have shown my loyalty often or nowhere near as Harry Potter, but I hope I can convince you that I hold you in the highest regard. You are like a goddess to me and no wizard is fit to ask you for your hand in marriage. I don't even deserve your attention, but I want you to know that I..."

He paused and took in a deep gulp of air, his cheeks flaming red from embarrassment at having bared his heart and soul before his dream girl.

Hermione was elated.

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what he was about to say, what he would hopefully say.

"You what, Firenze?" Hermione whispered softly, closing the gap between them so that they stood only centimetres apart.

"I love you," Firenze whispered. "Oh, Granger, you don't know how much I have longed to say those three words to you. I almost hate Ron and Harry for not seeing what a beautiful angel constantly keeps them company."

Hermione's heart soared and she squealed in delight as she flung her arms around her hero. While she didn't quite feel so strongly about Firenze, she did admire him and liked him quite a bit. She could easily see her falling in love with this handsome, brave and fearless Centaur.

"Firenze," Hermione whispered huskily as the Centaur's head was buried in her shoulders.

"Yes, my darling queen?" Firenze replied reverently.

"Make love to me," Hermione said softly. "Now. I don't know what the future holds. But I know that I want to share it with you, if you'll have me."

After that, no further words were spoken. None were needed. Instead, the star-crossed couple were lost in a passionate kiss, one that caused Hermione's toes to curl. Merlin, Ron never made her feel that way. But with no little effort, she brutally shoved the ginger from her head and focussed on snogging Firenze until his lips were bruised.

When they finally broke apart for air, they were gasping for breath. Hermione's chest heaved and Firenze could not help but stare at it, his mouth watering at the enticing sight.

"Should we do it here or back at my place?" Firenze asked hoarsely.

"Your place," Hermione said without question.

Firenze grinned and Hermione beamed back at him. With a gentlemanly bow, Firenze offered his hand to Hermione who curtseyed and accepted it. With a mighty heave, he swung her easily onto his back and Hermione gasped as she landed on his strong muscular back.

With a proud neigh while rearing in triumph at having found his life mate, Firenze galloped off into the forest. Hermione clutched his back, screaming and laughing happily as the evening wind whipped through her hair.

In no time at all, they skidded to a halt and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see a snug looking abode of large strong stones in the woods. It formed a giant type of barn place that looked a bit like a cave. Moss and vines covered it completely except for a few windows and a chimney at the top.

A door of reeds guarded the entrance which Firenze pushed aside swiftly. Hermione had to duck as she entered the Centaur's home and glanced around appraisingly to see blankets and rugs of wolf and bear fur (and some other animals she couldn't identify) scattered around the place.

There were some rough pillows too, probably fashioned by dear old Hagrid. A warm fire crackled merely in the corner easily dwarfing the ones in the Gryffindor common room. There was a crude, well-worn table in one end that piled with fruits and cheese.

Hermione wondered if Centaurs ate meat but that thought was soon lost to her as Firenze stopped walking and knelt down allowing her to climb off his back. She was reluctant to do so, having never ridden a centaur before although she was certain she was about to do so again...although in a slightly different way, perhaps.

Blushing furiously, she hastily clambered off Firenze's back and crawled over in front of him. There, in the midst of the Forbidden Forest, Hermione Jean Granger made sweet passionate love to Firenze the Centaur. Her clothes lay forgotten in a lonely heap on the floor as she was stripped completely bare.

Firenze wore no garments of any kind, something Hermione found she was enjoying. It was actually liberating to be free of all restraints. She basked in the warmth of the fire and moaned as Firenze wrapped his strong muscular arms around her. Embracing him, their tongues battled for dominance and their hands roamed each other's bodies freely.

Hermione stroked Firenze's smooth, sleek coat of fur, running a hand down his horse's thigh. Chills broke out all over her as she realized what she was about to do and how kinky it was! She blushed furiously when she also realized that her breasts were firm and hard, her nipples stiff and erect as if begging to be pinched and squeezed.

Well, they didn't have to wait too much longer since Firenze slid a hand up her finely toned stomach and palmed one of her breasts while his other arm was wrapped firmly around her waist. Hermione moaned and whimpered having never felt this way before, as Firenze tweaked her nipple with his thumb and fore-finger.

Hermione gasped and pulled back from their searing kiss, whimpering as Firenze kissed her behind her ear, and trailed kisses down her neck and cheek. But Firenze had another surprise in store for her, and moved his lips down to her breasts. Lowering her back slightly, he ravished her breasts with his lips, kissing and sucking on them gently and fiercely all at once.

Hermione was in the seventh heaven and vowed to never do this again with another person! Firenze might not have been her first but he would be her one and only now. She breathed a dreamy sigh as Firenze laid her down on some soft furs and began kissing his way down her stomach, while fondling her breasts.

She gasped when he reached her thighs and actually cried out in pleasure as he kissed them softly, working his way to the most sacred part of her body. She writhed and whimpered as Firenze planted a tender kiss upon her pussy. He glanced up at her, his eyes on fire with passion and reached over for a kiss as he stroked her pussy.

Hermione opened her legs wider and thrust up, wrapping her arms tightly about her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut as Firenze slowly dipped a finger in her pussy and then another one, sliding them in and out gently and carefully. But her eyes weren't closed in pain but in ecstasy. It felt so much better than when she did it herself and did not hurt like when Ron shagged her.

She had masturbated herself afterwards and the pain slowly faded, so now she knew she was ready for him.

"Take me, love," Hermione said huskily. "Make me yours."

Firenze gave her a beautiful smile and lifted her hand gently to his lips, pressing them to the back of her soft skin.

"Your wish is my command," The centaur said in a deep voice that made Hermione swoon. "You might have to kneel though."

Hermione nodded, feeling giddy, but realizing the slight differences in their body structure. Nonetheless, she crawled to her knees and turned around thrusting her round soft bum into the air. Perhaps he could go through that entrance tomorrow morning! Feeling rather naughty, Hermione wiggled her bum seductively and smirked as she heard Firenze take in a deep breath.

"Come here, lover boy," She said throatily. "Put your fat slab of horse meat in me. Pound me until I scream!"

"Well if you want it that way, witch," Firenze said playfully, expertly picking up on her charade.

Hermione gasped as she felt Firenze mount her – literally! Due to being half-horse from the waist down, he was much larger than her, because of his centaur heritage as well. Somehow, Hermione didn't mind the weight that pressed down on her since the soft and warm fur on Firenze's belly more than made up for it.

Her heart was pounding so wildly in her chest that she could have sworn it was heard from the Ministry of Magic to Hogwarts and back! Even so, she waited eagerly as Firenze readied himself.

Hermione gasped as Firenze's thick horse's cock slid into her pussy. Since he was also half-human, it was much smaller and different than a horse's cock although it was easily fantastically larger than a human's cock, certainly bigger than Ron's!

Hermione's eyes glazed over as Firenze sank deep into her, his cock heavenly huge. He grunted and groaned as he rocked back and forth thrusting savagely into her. Hermione gasped as she realized she hadn't cast a pregnancy spell but since she wasn't a centaur, there was a chance that she would not get pregnant.

She didn't care though since she was over the moon in pleasure, and all coherent thought faded as Firenze ravaged her dripping pussy. Firenze was moving so fast and sank so deep into her that Hermione had to hold onto his strong front legs for support. She sweated buckets as Firenze fucked her mercilessly and enjoyed every minute of it, although a good bath afterwards might be nice and maybe with a certain centaur for company!

But for now, Hermione was content to be fucked until she became lame. If that was the price to pay to enjoy this utter bliss than she was more than willing to endure the aftermath! She closed her eyes and cried out Firenze's name as she came, gasping and trembling.

"Hermione my love!" Firenze gasped, and that was all the warning Hermione had before Firenze filled her with his seed moments later.

Hermione gasped as she was blasted with Firenze's seed and was shocked to discover that his cock didn't fall limp like human male's did. Panting and shaking, Hermione collapsed onto the floor rolling out from under the centaur who was breathing heavily as he stared at her with complete adoration.

Hermione's eyes widened in awe and wonder to see Firenze's cock still hard and erect. It was dripping with cum and Hermione wondered what it tasted like. She also realized that because of Firenze's centaur heritage, he probably had a much stronger endurance than humans.

Her mind reeled with all sorts of naughty notions but quickly gave herself a mental shake. Firenze had more than proved himself as a capable lover and Hermione didn't care what the hell the Wizarding World thought so long as she could be with him.

But first, she had something to attend to.

"Firenze, darling," Hermione cooed sweetly. "Why didn't you tell me about centaur resilience?"

Firenze gulped, and licked his lips nervously.

"Sorry, 'Mione," The centaur said. "I didn't want to scare you away."

Hermione started. "What did you call me?"

Firenze frowned in confusion.

"You mean 'Mione?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "You should know that I hate nicknames."

"Even if 'Mione means my one and only?" Firenze asked with a hopeful grin.

Hermione's glare melted and she beamed at Firenze.

"I think we just had our first lovers' spat," Hermione said playfully.

Firenze chuckled.

"Hopefully we shan't have too many more," He quipped.

Hermione grinned and her eyes flicked to Firenze's cock.

"No, I think I'll have much better things to _do,_" She replied, licking her lips.

"Centaur resilience?" Firenze asked nonchalantly, arching an eyebrow.

"Prat," Hermione giggled, swatting him playfully.

"You could never be a prat," Firenze retorted with a smirk.

Hermione blushed.

"We'll see about that won't we," She said. "In the mean time, let me do you a favour."

"Gladly," Firenze grinned, and stood up so that Hermione could crawl around to suck on his cock which she did like a mad woman, as much as her strength would allow.

OPTIONAL OMAKE:

(set while Hermione is flying and brooding on the Quidditch Pitch in the evening)

Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown were sweating heavily and panting for breath as they lay in a sticky, smelly heap in a crammed broom closet.

They had just been shagging and Lavender was currently snogging his brains out. But despite all that, a thought suddenly struck him making him freeze in momentary alarm.

"What's the matter, Won-won?" Lavender asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ron frowned in confusion.

"Nothing," He muttered. "I just feel like something really bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry," Lavender giggled. "I'll be quiet so that the teachers don't hear me. Although it will be tough..."

Ron was soon unable to form coherent thought as Lavender dry-humped him and he groped her breasts blindly in the darkness of the squishy broom cupboard.

Meanwhile, Hermione's scream of ecstasy as Firenze fucked her for the third time (and this time in the arse) pierced the stillness of the night.

Nothing would ever be the same again!

**A/N:** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and I might write another chapter! Also, I got the little Omake from the latest American Pie movies that hit the cinemas this month. It was okay but not as good as the first ones although the last few scenes were pretty darn funny especially with the two MILF- chanters. Anyhow, that's about it for now and I can't believe I wrote so much for this one small lemon. Well, bye for now and reviews are extremely appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay folks but I hadn't originally intended to make this a multi-chaptered story since those projects don't usually end well with me. Nonetheless, I had some free time on hand so I decided to give this new plot-bunny a try. Sadly, this chapter has no sex though it does have mentions of nudity and such. Also, it's pretty short but better than nothing since it's all I could think of for this one chapter. Think of it as a filler chapter, if you will. But enough rambling, and onto the update!

CHAPTER 2:

Hermione Jean Granger had experienced many abnormal things in her very abnormal, peculiar, strange life. What with trolls, three-headed dogs, magical stones, basilisks, mass murderers, conspiracies, Dementors, time-travel, insane tournaments, more conspiracies, balls, almost losing her best friend due to a smear campaign and teenage hormones (making her fall for that pig-headed ginger), child soldiers, private armies, evil teachers, Death Eaters, a Horcuxe Hunt, Malfoy Manor, and the Battle for Hogwarts, Hermione had learned not to take things for granted and was prepared for anything.

However, she was not prepared for what awaited her the next morning after she spent the most wonderful, passionate, hot, and loving night in her peculiar life with what some would consider the most unusual partner: Firenze the Centaur. To Hermione, however, she did not have a problem with this. In fact, she did not think him strange or abnormal. If anything, _she_ was the abnormal one what with having all those misadventures at school and her main friends being only boys (which was odd for a young girl in a boarding school).

Quite the contrary! Actually, Hermione was one of the few who did not scorn Firenze when he taught Divination since he actually made the class tolerable. The fact that he was mouth-wateringly handsome only helped raise her admiration of him. Briefly, her dazed shocked mind fluttered back to a speech that the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonnall, gave to all the Centaurs thanking them for taking part in the Battle for Hogwarts and especially thanking Firenze for convincing the horse-men to join the fight. Just another reason why she loved him!

Nonetheless, Hermione was shocked and worried for when she woke up in the morning after a night of love-making with Firenze, she discovered that her form had changed and she was now a Unicorn! How had this happened? Was it triggered by their love-making? Was it her Animagus form? Upon enquiring Sirius Black (before he died) about Animagus transformation, he had mentioned that some transformations happened differently to others and there were a few times in recorded Wizarding History in which a witch or wizard's emotions (whether hatred, anger, fear, or love) caused the transformation to take place.

This was the only possible explanation. But the thing that confused her was her Animagus form: A unicorn! According to myth and legend, unicorns were magical beings whose horns had special healing powers of immense magnitude. The odd thing was that Unicorns would only appear unto females and typically versions. There were a few fantasy novels Hermione had glimpsed during her summers away from Hogwarts in which unicorns appeared to anyone and not just females or virgins but that was highly unlikely.

Unfortunately, she did not recall what the Wizarding theories and data was on this and would have to look it up later. But the main thing was that Animagus transformation was never supposed to turn one into a magical creature. It was actually supposed to turn one into their animal form based on their personality and suchlike. That Hermione was a unicorn was most confusing and left her very bewildered. She knew she wasn't dreaming since she could distinctly smell the musky aroma of sex and sweat after their night together. Her legs felt wobbly too and her mouth was sore. If she was human, her lips would have been bruised but she didn't know what the case was with a unicorn.

This was most strange.

Thankfully, the shock had long worn off and she was now merely numb. Her mind was still a whirl as she struggled to wrap herself around the concept that she had just done what no one else had: Transform fully and completely in one shot. Only the Marauders had been the fasted to transform into their Animagus form and it wasn't even _that_ fast. This had to be a record!

But how would everyone else react? Would they consider her a freak and ditch her now that the war was over and she was no longer needed? She'd have to get registered or else she'd get slapped into Azkaban. But would her friends treat her differently? Moreover, what would they think of her relationship with a Centaur? How would her Muggle parents react? In fact, they didn't even know they had a daughter much less one who was a witch, now turned unicorn and in a relationship with a centaur!

Hermione was so confused and frightened that she wanted to scream and would have done so had she not been a unicorn. But as if on cue, she felt a nauseating wave of pain lance down her spine and her eyes blurred with tears. Her body twisted and turned and she gasped for breath as she broke into convulsions. After what seemed like an eternity in agony, her body fell limp and she retained human form – unclothed, covered in sweat, and heaving.

Seconds later, she heard the sensed someone approaching and forced herself to look up and see who it was. Much to her shock and confusion it was Firenze the Centaur, her lover and mate. But that wasn't the strange part. The confusing part was his new companion: A unicorn.

"Firenze?" Hermione croaked, now completely lost and bewildered.

"Hermione, my love," Firenze said sadly but tenderly, his eyes glistening with sadness at her state. "I am terribly sorry for leaving you alone after our first night together but early in the morning I noticed you were shaking. I tried to wake you thinking you were having some nightmare. But you wouldn't wake. You were sweating like a mad thing and crying out in pain. Your body began to twist and turn and there was nothing I could do to help you.

"As I watched, helpless and confused, you transformed. When I saw your Animagus form, I snapped out of my daze and ran for help. I know it's a lot to take in all at once and I apologize profusely for leaving you but now we can have some answers that I am sure you would appreciate and advice on what to do next. Hermione, please meet Spyre, Steward of the Unicorns. Spyre, this is my mate and the brightest witch of her age: Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione craned her neck to the unicorn and was surprised to see it bow before her as much as a unicorn, or a horse-species, could bow. But that wasn't the least surprising thing for seconds later she was floored to hear a male voice in her head that she could have sworn came from the unicorn, even though he didn't move a muscle.

_Greeting, my liege, how may I be of service? _It said.

Hermione's eyebrows shot to her hair line.

"What?" She asked thickly? "Don't...understand..."

Instantly, the unicorn snorted violently and shot up looking almost angrily at Firenze who backed away in a hint of fear, prancing uneasily on his four legs.

_What is this?! _The Unicorn raged, directing his voice for all to hear. _Why was her grace not told the truth of her birth? Why was her ladyship not informed that she is, in fact, Queen of the Unicorns? _

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
